


Thoughtful Adamo

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen, Parody song, Thoughtful Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: An Adamo with faint, unconnected memories of the past, wonders if he can be himself. A parody of Thoughtful Zombie by Ficusel. The lyrics were adapted from Miku-tan's version of the song.





	

“Hey, Heaven,”  
Like wind, our voices  
Take flight and ascend  
“He’s not here.”  
We search,  
But why, I cannot recall  
A blank circle?  
Is that what you saw?  
Tell me quietly,  
Segment of our mind

Our wills  
Are like the Angels,  
They simply move  
Along  
To the orders  
Handed down by God  
“We have to find him.”  
The cause and outcome  
May never be known,  
But we’re not free from our search  
Energy levels drop  
Understanding increases in my heart  
Despite our linked, strange minds,  
Can I still be myself?  
Well?

Today,  
A warm light  
Tells me it’s morning  
Online,  
The present is  
Slowly being recorded  
And time  
Moves on  
An absolute fact  
In me  
Are memories  
Broken, unrelated things  
Night is falling on the world  
Demons spin up and emerge  
Will I breathe in as today  
By tomorrow’s morning?

I think  
That somewhere far away  
Is where I’ll find out  
What truly happened long ago


End file.
